Kagome's Promise and Kouga's Heartache
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: When Kagome finds a promise being cashed in and InuYasha being his normal stubborn self she cannot deny the feelings any longer. Spending a night with Kouga changes everything she had planned. ONESHOT NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS!


**As you can see I am back from my writing slump! And I am ticking up new fanfictions (like the plots are ever really different!) Anywho! Here is another Kagome Kouga for you guys.**

**NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS/VIOLENCE!**

**AND I am NOT the owner of InuYasha or any affiliates.**

**Kagome's Promise and Kouga's Heartache's**

Kagome opened her eyes as she heard a wolf howl outside. Sitting up from her mat and watching InuYasha jump up and grab his sword Kagome knew only one wolf that caused such reactions. Pulling on a thin summer kimono she hurried outside after her husband. The sky was just beginning to turn as she caught sight of the silhouette on the hillside.

"InuYasha let's hear him out before you start swinging that sword." Her voice left no room for debate. He approached slowly, coming to stand in front of Kagome as she gasped at his condition. No sooner was he before her than he collapsed from his wounds. "InuYasha help me get him into the hut so I can clean him up."

"Like I want that flea bag in our hut, we'll never get the smell out." He turned crossing his arms.

"I let you continue loving Kikyo even though it keeps us from properly mating, and I can't have your children so either you help me get him in the hut or I am never going to forgive you." She snapped watching his ears drop in defeat. With one swift move the wolf is hanging out of his bent arms and the pair rushes him into the hut. Laying him on the sitting mats in the front room Kagome sets to work cleaning and sealing his many wounds.

InuYasha took off, his anger spiking at the woman he had married. He loved her, that was no doubt but he was never going to be able to mate her and give her the children she so desperately wanted. With a deep growl he finds a clearing that needed expanding, sinking his claws in he set to work splitting wood for the village.

His blue eyes focused on the angelic figure looming over him with a cold towel in her hand. Brushing his bangs away she gives him a beautiful smile before checking the wrappings over his chest. "What happened Kouga?" Her voice was soft but he still cringed at the memories.

"Ayame had a former love, his name was Masaki and he was angry that she had finally mated. He attacked the tribe, killing many and chased me from the caves. Ayame stood up to him and he struck her down… just like that he just killed her…" He gulped back the pain welling up inside him. "I couldn't think of anywhere else I would be safe until I can recover."

"What are you going to do when you are better?" Kagome sat back taking up a cup of tea.

"I plan to return to the tribe and challenge him for Alpha." She watched the mat move as InuYasha came back into the hut, grabbing the tow sack and exiting once again. "So you and mutt-face huh?"

"Yeah… we are married by human standards but we are not mated by demon standards…" She turns her face to the fire to avoid the questioning stare. "I guess even though she is gone I can't be enough for him."

"I could make a woman out of you." Kouga smirks. "Not that you would take me up on such an offer."

"How about this Kouga, when you are healed and return to Alpha in the tribe I will take you up on the offer." She smiles to the wolf demon who gets a look in his eyes.

"You know I would need an heir when I return to Alpha." His lopsided smirk takes her breath away. "What about that?"

"Alright. You're on." She smirks.

Two months later…

She was weeding the small garden growing beside her hut while InuYasha lay on the roof napping when the dust cloud kicked up outside the village. Kagome had time to stand and adjust her hamaka before the dust settled and Kouga stood before her, his chest puffed out in pride. "Good afternoon Kouga… what brings you all the way out here on such a day?" Her heart speeds.

"I am here to take you up on the promise of yours." He watches the half-demon come to her side, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. "Unless you are without honor…" He pulls the girl into the metaphorical fire as InuYasha casts his gaze down to her.

"What the fuck kind of deal did you make with wolf-breath anyway, wife?" He bites out looking back to Kouga.

"I kind of promised him…" Her voice lowers to little more than a breath. "That I would give him an heir when he got back to Alpha."

"WHAT!" InuYasha exploded stepping away from her. "You don't get to make promises like that Kagome… the husband decides who can have you! And I say fuck no! He can't touch you!"

"What do you care for," Kagome snapped her energy rolling from her in waves. Pointing a finger at him and backing him into the wall of the hut she bites out, "I can do as I damn well please, we might be married by human standards but if I want to sleep with Kouga I can! You didn't mate me as a demon. And I am tired of you looking at me like I am just a shell and that I don't need love. Because I want sex, god I have wanted it for over two years!" Turning Kagome smiles pleasantly to Kouga before stepping away from InuYasha. "I will see you when I get back, and you better be nice when I get back or you will have more problems than my hormones."

Kouga grabbed her and took off, she held onto his thick plate armor until they arrived at a small clearing. A cave bore into the stone at one side and a small stream ran along the far side, against the inner wall was a row of cut wood for the fire Kouga had started. Taking a step away she admired the care and time he had taken when preparing for this event.

"So what do I have to do?" She felt his hands on her shoulders, rubbing small circles into the tight muscles, his lips pressed into her neck causing her to shiver under the ministrations. Kagome turned in his grasp letting him have access to her front half. Kouga lifted her, carrying her into the dark cave where a small fire burned close to the furs he had spread out. Resting her body on these he set to work unclothing her. Once bare he leaned away to take in the sight below him.

"Are you cold, you're shivering?" He asked reaching toward the fire only to have her tiny hand grab his arm.

"No," She spoke quietly her chocolate orbs connecting with blue. "I am just nervous… this is my first time." She murmurs. Kouga kisses her mouth, then her jaw lowering his hot lips to her bent neck to rub his teeth along the muscles. "My mother said that it hurts the first time…"

"I was told females are pained when losing their purity… but I will be gentle with you Kagome-koi." He takes her left nipple into his hot mouth, swirling the tip with his tongue as his fingers rub at the other. His right hand explored lower, finding a nest of curls at the joint of her legs. Probing with his strong fingers Kouga delves into her folds watching her eyes close as she grabs fistfuls of furs around her. Kouga releases her nipple with a wet _pop _before licking a hot trail down to her womanhood.

His tongue darts out, lapping at the juices before plunging into her and sucking the moisture causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Her moans increase as her breath hitches in her throat as the orgasm washes over her. Returning over her with a grin Kouga watches her hands skitter over the armor on his chest. Leaning up he unhooks the heavy metal, tossing it against the wall away from them before feeling her fingers on his ties. Watching she lets the pelt fall away, taking in the sight before her of the muscled wolf.

His erection touches her waiting body, he rubs it along the folds three or four times before pressing slowly forward. Kagome's hands find his shoulders, digging into the flesh as he watches her gasp. Leaning down he kisses the corner of her mouth before apologizing. Looking away Kagome yelps as Kouga fills her completely. His nose picks up the scent of blood as she pulls her nails from his shoulders. She begins to apologize when his mouth engulfs hers.

He slips out then swiftly enters her once more, setting a moderate pace as she moans and pulls at him. With one hand on her hip and another holding his weight off of her Kouga pumps into her bringing her to a quick orgasm. She cries out as he continues, her walls hugging his slick flesh.

Kouga feels himself approaching an end, gritting his teeth to keep from marking the young woman below him he feels her walls clenching once more as her third orgasm gets closer. Leaning down his mouth sucks at her flesh as his abdomen contorts with the force of the ejaculation.

"Kouga-kun." Kagome whispers under him. "That was…"

"You might be married to mutt-face but I love you all the same Kagome…" Kouga rests his sweaty forehead against her collarbone as her fingers rub his scalp. "I will love this pup because it is a connection between us that will always exist…" He chuckles. "I have a reason to come around a hell of a lot more."

"I just hope InuYasha is calmed down when I get back." She whispers. "I hope he doesn't get too upset."

"I won't be far off in case he tries to harm you… I should warn you that I will be very protective for the duration of the pregnancy." He slips from her warmth laying at her side and pulling her into his side. Laying there Kagome grumbles feeling dirty and wanting to bath. "Wait until morning, to ensure my seed has time to fertilize." He murmurs against her hair. Shrugging Kagome lets sleep take her.

She woke to the smell of the fire next to her, a blanket pulled up to cover her naked body as Kouga slept against her, his large hand resting on her flat stomach. Kagome nuzzled closer, enjoying the feel of their bodies beside one another.

The pair dressed in modesty after cleaning off in the small stream. Kouga put the fires out handing Kagome the cooked food before going to retrieve the furs they had mated on. Kagome blushed as he hands her one from the cluster, folding it she holds it close to her and stares at him. "What did you give me the blanket for?"

"It holds my scent… the pup will need to be wrapped in something with my scent until you can get word to me it has been born." She nods in understanding as they set out from the clearing. Taking two hours they crest the hill to the village catching sight of InuYasha watching from the hut roof. He jumped toward them and Kagome leans up to kiss Kouga on the cheek before he takes off.

"I cannot believe you went through with this!" He snaps grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back to the hut. Once inside he slaps her, sending her to the floor with the force. Grabbing the blanket that had fallen to the floor InuYasha tosses it into the fire before turning on her once more. "I will kill that pup when it is born." He lifts her hand to smack her once more causing her to turn away and yelp as tears stung her eyes. The hit never came.

Looking up Kagome gasps to see a pregnant Sango holding his wrist and glaring at him. Miroku helps her up and they exit the hut. Sango hugs Kagome close as Keade and Rin emerge from their hut. InuYasha emerges from behind the mat sending Miroku to the ground with a punch. "She is my wife and I will treat her how I please, this isn't the future Kagome-koi and I can beat you if I want." He lifts his hand, no one there to stop him this time. Kagome pinches her eyes closed waiting for the strike.

"Lay one more hand on her—" Kagome looks up to see Kouga standing in front of her, InuYasha laying on the ground some fifty yards away. "And I will kill you myself." He snaps. Sango helps Kagome over to Keade and Rin as the hanyou stands to fight the wolf.

"Please do not fight…" Kagome called causing the men to stop. All eyes focus on her. "InuYasha you don't love me… you love Kikyou. Even now you are seeing her not me, but Kouga loves me and he has showed me things you never have. I deserve to be happy." She stepped to the hanyou placing a gentle hand on his chest. "I love you, but I can't keep living with a husband that will not give me the things I want."

"Kagome…" He sighs. "I do love you, and I want to have children with you but I can't." He grabs her hand kissing the palm. "I want you all for myself but you're right, I can't give you the things I know you deserve." His thumb rubs the bruising skin softly. "I'm sorry I hit you like that. You know I am better than that."

Kagome held her bundle tightly to her chest, his thick black hair curled on his small head, tiny tail curled between his legs in the blanket. Kouga stood beside her, holding a similar bundle. "I think Kaori is hungry…" He hands the little girl to her mother, taking the boy into his strong arms.

"That means that Haruo will be hungry soon too." She smiles as her daughter latches onto the breast. Kouga leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Kagome's pink lips before giving their son to her to be fed. Turning he calls for Ginta to bring food for her, knowing she would be famished from the ordeal of raising twin wolf demons. With pride he rubs at the pointed ears on Haruo's head giving Kagome a smug grin.

He had acquired two georgous children and a mate that had accepted pack life quickly. Kouga had achieved what all Alpha dream of…

Love and respect…

**Alright meanings:**

**Haruo means man of spring… makes sense since wolves have pups in spring.**

**Kaori means perfume, fragrance which is a little bit of home to Kagome.**

**Pleasant readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
